vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige
Paige was a werewolf who was turned by Klaus into a unsuccessful hybrid. She was friend of Ray Sutton, also the girlfriend of Derek, the human whose blood was used in the transformation. Season Three Paige was a close friend of Ray and also a werewolf who was living in Tennessee with her wolf pack. She was found and forced to be transformed into a hybrid by Klaus, who was hoping to sire his own bloodline by making his new hybrids. However, Klaus didn't expect his victims to die. Paige died together with all members in her pack in Tennessee. The hybrids' cause of death was the blood loss caused by the lack of the doppelganger's blood in their system during their transition. This motive was later discovered. Paige was killed by Klaus in self-defense when she attempted to attack him. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened Senses,' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by turning into werewolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Immortality' - Due to their Vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal Vampire or Werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. Klaus is the only Hybrid that can also compel Vampires due to him being part of The Original Family. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Lie Detection' - Due to their Werewolf heritage a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than some werewolves and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of Vampires. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their Vampire heritage, Hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrids heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. Appearances Season 3 *''The Hybrid'' Trivia *Paige was the first female to be sired by Klaus. *She was also the first unsuccessful female hybrid who died in the series due to not having drunk doppelganger's blood during her transition.She was the first hybrid that was killed by Klaus twice Refences Category:Hybrids Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Destroyed Werewolves Category:Snapped Neck Category:Deceased